


На дежурстве

by Radinger



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, School, daily life, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radinger/pseuds/Radinger
Summary: После уроков дежурные убирают классы





	На дежурстве

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - agua-tofana. Написано на ФБ-17 в команду JGop.

Свет закатного солнца, льющийся из окна третьего этажа, окрашивал волосы Идзаки в золотисто-рыжий; дворовая метла оттягивала плечо — сегодня наступила очередь убирать класс.

— Чего такой смурной? — Улыбаясь чему-то своему и размахивая веником, из коридора зарулил Серидзава.

Взгляд Идзаки потемнел — после недавно начавшейся болезни матери он был не расположен к каким-либо беседам о собственном настроении.

— Ты что здесь забыл? — в голос просочилось все недовольство, испытываемое из-за потревоженного одиночества.

Серидзава остановился почти вплотную, цепким взглядом высматривая что-то свое. Когда он наклонился к уху Идзаки, щеки того стремительно начали краснеть — скорее всего, от злости. И близости «гризли».

— Помогаю, не видно? — Каждое слово сейчас ввинчивалось прямиком в мозг, заставляя выплеснувшийся в кровь адреналин ускорить сердцебиение.

Идзаки стиснул зубы.

— Не шути со мной, Тамао, — выдохнул он, сделав паузу перед именем.

— Ты первый начал.

Блядь, вот сука, — мелькнула мысль. Острое желание сломать нос Серидзавы об колено запульсировало в виске, но, когда влажный язык медленно очертил изгиб шеи, тело накрыла волна иного желания.

С тех пор, как Идзаки однажды сам сделал первый шаг, — а Серидзава к тому времени уже увяз в другом, — между ними протянулась напряженная тренькающая струна. Зацепишь — и вибрация по всей длине, вглубь, до печенок.

У Серидзавы ведь есть Токио. Тогда почему полгода спустя он начал вести эти свои игры?

На днях ожидалась финальная битва с Хосеном, у матери намечалась операция в одной из районных больниц, — потом желательно было отправить ее на реабилитацию в Каруизаву, — а Идзаки мог думать только о том, как чертов горячий язык обводит его ключицы, а широкая мозолистая ладонь пробирается под расстегнутую снизу пуговицу. Подушечки пальцев гладили живот, заставляя затылок ударяться о стену, а яйца — напряженно поджиматься.

— Идзаки… — Макисе с ведром наперевес появился в дверях. Одновременно с этим Серидзава сгреб полы рубашки в кулак и дернул на себя, ткань затрещала по швам. От неожиданности Идзаки больно впечатался подбородком в его скулу, но через мгновение уже сознательно нанес удар лбом по чужому носу.

Серидзава отшатнулся, прикрыв ладонью нижнюю половину лица. В его блядских глазах отражались расширенные, как у наркомана, зрачки Идзаки.

Макисе оборвал фразу на полуслове, бросил на них настороженный взгляд — видимо, пытался понять расстановку сил и предугадать развитие событий.

— Всё нормально? — спросил он, застыв в дверях и не приближаясь.

— Да, — Идзаки разлепил пересохшие губы и кивнул самому себе в подтверждение. Все же нормально?

Кровь из носа Серидзавы окрашивала губы в ярко-алый. Он улыбался, слегка обнажив зубы, смотрел куда-то вглубь Идзаки и видел то, что тому очень хотелось бы скрыть.

Больше, чем заниматься самообманом, Идзаки ненавидел только собственную беспомощность.

Он насильно отвел взгляд, обогнул Серидзаву и пошел к выходу.

Где-то внутри отозвалась вибрация до предела натянутой струны.


End file.
